


we’ll know where we’re headed once we’re there

by notmadderred



Series: justice league more like justice fam [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Acceptance, Attempt at Humor, Autism Spectrum, Awkwardness, Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Honestly Ya'll I'm So Tired, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: Wally West strikes up a conversation with a man he meets at the bar. Said man is Clark Kent. They're both too dumb for their own good.orThey figure shit out along the way.





	we’ll know where we’re headed once we’re there

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it: I wrote this in one go. I didn't proofread. I didn't edit. I am sleep-deprived. Also, I am an aromantic asexual, so writing any attempt at romance is hard for me, to be honest. This is my first real attempt. I dunno how it went. Feel free to tell me :)

Wally didn't usually do this.

“This” meaning going to a bar and drinking more than twice his weight. There were several reasons why. One being that his metabolism ate up the alcohol before it had any effect. Even still, drawing on past habits was almost comforting. Another problem was that being a single person at a bar left him vulnerable. He was apparently attractive -- enough people came up to him and suggested as much. But he was awkward around other people, and while his place on the spectrum wasn’t so far that most people drew up assumptions beyond him being anxious (well, for the first minute that it), it still made things uncomfortable.

Like now, when a dude with slicked-back black hair and broad shoulders slid onto the stool next to him.

“Hey,” the guy said, and Wally literally choked.

Damn. Where did all his smooth talk go when it actually mattered? 

Amid his coughing fit, he released a hoarse, “Sorry!”

The guy gently pat his back, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “You okay?”

Wally sat upright suddenly, hands opening in a way the could only resemble jazz hands. “I’m good; I’m good!”

This was usually when most guys left. Instead, this man offered an amused grin and pushed up his glasses slightly. “So,” he began, as if the previous debacle had not, in fact, happened, “what brings you here?”

While the line wasn’t exactly original, this man made it sound like a new concept entirely. And Wally wanted to tell the truth, ‘Villains have been inactive lately, and as the Flash, that means I don’t have jack shit to do.’ To be fair, he could reference his day job, but “forensic scientist” wasn’t nearly as cool.

And hey, it wasn’t like he _wanted_ villains raining hell on Earth. Course not. Not at all. 

But still, it was… inconvenient. Because this is where he came when that happened, apparently.

“Uh,” he began eloquently, “not much. Um,” he stuck out a hand, “I’m Wally. Wally West.”

The man took his hand and, after what was definitely somehow the exact right time to let go, the guy did. His eyes lit in respectful curiosity. “You’re a forensic scientist at Central City, aren’t you?”

Oh, wow. This guy heard of him. Holy shit. Ohmigod. “I-- yeah, uh, I am. How- how did you--”

“I’m Clark Kent.” One side of his mouth quirked up. “I’m a reporter for the Daily Planet.” Clark chuckled. “And I keep up with the news in nearby cities. From what I hear, you’re one of the best. The youngest one they’ve ever had, right? Helped solve your fair share of unsolvable crimes.”

Wow. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone outside of the CCPD (and, well, the Justice League companions who knew his identity) complimented his work. And it wasn’t his Flash work (not that people knew he _was_ the Flash, of course). This Clark dude… holy shit. 

He realized a second (well, a second for _him_ ) too late he’d said that last part out loud.

Clark lifted an eyebrow and damn. It was criminally unfair to be that suave. “How about I buy you another drink?”

 

That day was really nice, when Wally looked back on it. He didn't see it going that way at first, but he and Clark ended up just talking at that bar for hours. Clark was even respectful about all of Wally’s quirks. He went so far as to quickly move a glass out of the way when Wally almost knocked it over without saying a word. How he moved that fast was impressive, but the fact that he instantly let it go was… well, was refreshing. Wally, after that instance, reluctantly shared that bit of information about being on the spectrum (even though Clark had likely guessed it at that point) to which Clark gracefully responded with how it wasn’t important, though he was glad that people like Wally were able to represent how people on the spectrum were just as capable and able to move forward in life regardless of their situation.

Wally kind of wanted to hug him at that point.

Nothing more happened after the bar closed. There weren’t any expectations. But Clark, in a rare show of actually being _flustered_ , asked for Wally’s phone number so they could maybe meet up again. Wally was simply glad he didn't have to ask himself, and therefore was more than happy to give away that bit of information.

“Flash,” said Diana, her voice gaining a bit of an edge -- one sharp enough to force him right back into reality. “Have you heard any part of this plan?”

Diana, Shayera, and Batman were kind enough not to share the information of his identity any further once they’d found it out. Maybe he’d tell the others some day, but today was not that day.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” He put his feet on the table and grinned. “Totally.”

Diana actually rolled her eyes at that. He could practically read her thoughts: _Men_. “You, too, Superman. I thought you were the more professional one here.”

“Right, my mistake.” He offered a sympathetic grin. 

Wally narrowed his eyes. Why was that… familiar? I mean, of course it was familiar -- he’d been working with Superman for a while now. Ugh. He was just being weird.

 

Things like that just kept happening. As they were battling Deathstroke later the next day (no, Clark hadn’t called yet -- Wally was really hoping it was simply because he was busy), Wally stared at Superman for a second too long, perhaps finally noticing that, woah, this dude is attractive. Normally that didn't affect him, but something about Superman just… switched. He had no clue what it was.

“Flash!” John suddenly called. “Pay attention! We got a job to do.”

Wally didn't bother replying. He needed to focus. 

 

Clark actually called Wally the next day. He was just getting out of work, ready to go to work as the Flash seeing as he had nothing better to do.

Then he got a call from an unsaved number and automatically answered it with a quick, “‘Sup?”

“Wally?”

He dropped the phone.

God, it was like he was some lovestruck teenager.

He retrieved it fast -- too fast, but no one was watching, so who cares? “Clark?” he shot back.

Clark laughed at the other end. “Yeah, it’s me. I was wondering--” There was some unprompted yelling at the other end of the line that sounded a bit like, _“Just ask him, you coward!”_ followed by, in Clark voice, _“Shut up, Lois -- what do you think I’m doing?”_

Wally put a hand to his mouth and actually _giggled_. Clark had actually told other people about him. He hadn’t realized he made such a good first impression. In fact, he was pretty certain he’d done the opposite.

“Anyway,” Clark continued, and Wally could still hear the laughter behind him, “would you like to go to Hobbes's with me?”

Hobbes’s was over in Metropolis. The place wasn’t the nicest -- more casual than most. Which was… perfect, now that Wally thought about it. “Su-- yeah, of course!” Wally responded, his voice an octave higher than he’d intended. Oh, yeah -- he was definitely a lovesick teenager. “I’m actually nearby.” That was a flat-out lie, but it may as well have been close given how fast he could run there. “When, uh… when were you thinking?”

More muttered voices at Clark’s end. “How about I meet you there in ten minutes if you’re close? That is, if you’ve got nothing else you need to do soon?”

“Yeah! Yeah, um… yes. Ten minutes.” He smiled and nodded even though Clark couldn’t see. “I’ll see you then.”

He hung up then sped over to Hobbes’s and stuck around the area -- it wasn’t like he wanted to be caught at a dead sprint by the guy he was about to go on a date wi--

“Oh, shit.”

He stuck in his heels to suddenly brake and ended up colliding straight into some trash cans. Was this a date? He hadn’t been on a date since… well, since forever. Definitely since before he became the Flash, but even then -- he was never good at it. Awkward and clumsy wasn’t nearly as endearing as they made it look in the movies.

But just in case, Wally went into the Hobbes’s bathroom and cleaned up from the mess that was Him and Garbage.

Just as he finished cleaning up and walked back into the main area of the restaurant, he saw Clark.

Admittedly, a part of him considered just… running away. 

But Wally was the Flash. He did _not_ run away when he was afraid.

So instead he went up to Clark, hands stiffly in his pockets as he focused really hard on walking normally. Clark was graceful as always, even as he just stood there. All Clark did was wave with that suave smile and Wally’s heart was in his throat.

“Hi!” he called, a blush no doubt staining his face. 

“Hey, how have you been? Sorry it took me so long to call -- I was busy with work.”

“N- no worries,” Wally responded, lifting a hand to wave it dismally. “I was busy with work, too.”

They grabbed a small booth tucked in to the corner of the restaurant. 

Wally, admittedly, wasn’t good with silences of any length of time (usually), especially when he was having a small crisis he needed averting. “I, um, don’t want to be… too direct,” he said, running a hand through his hair after maybe two seconds of aforementioned silence, “but is this…”

“A date?” Clark finished for him when it became clear Wally wasn’t going to do it himself. “I was hoping it was, but if not--”

“No! No,” he said. “I… I want it to be a… a date.” Then he looked actually looked up to meet Clark’s eyes.

Clark’s own cheeks had a slight pink hue as well. “Great! I…” He chuckled to himself, glancing down for a second. “I honestly haven’t done this in a while. A date, I mean.”

“Me neither,” Wally said, “work has… kept me too busy.”

“Same,” said Clark, smiling. “I don’t know how people manage both relationships and work, but I’m willing to give it a try.”

“So am I,” Wally responded, stumbling over the words in his haste to get them out. It was only now really occurring to him that if they did take this further… would Wally have to tell Clark that he was the Flash?

No, he shouldn’t focus on that. He’d cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, he just needed to enjoy Clark’s company.

 

That much was easy. Wally fell into an easy, comfortable banter with Clark almost immediately. He could tell that Clark was withholding something big, but considering Wally was doing the same, he wasn’t about to address it. He wasn’t going to push Clark on something he wasn’t yet comfortable sharing, whatever it was.

Then the TV next to them came on, as per some other patron’s request, and the news began rolling out. Wally really shouldn’t have been surprised to see the Justice League in action as the anchor commentated on their latest victory. 

“You have a favorite?”

Wally jumped, apparently having become too engrossed by the footage. “A favorite?” he squeaked.

“Yeah.” Clark tilted his head. “In the Justice League. You got a favorite superhero?”

He wasn’t about to say Flash for many reasons, but this actually made him start thinking. Did he have a favorite? 

Wally loved them all -- they were like family to him. Not that he could tell that to Clark. 

But in all honesty, it was probably between Diana and Superman. Diana was always so supportive and patient with him, and the more he learned about her, the more he respected her. But right now he’d kind of been ogling Superman with an interest that was, frankly, only paralleled by Clark. Not to mention, Superman was also kind and patient, but he also joked around with Flash. It was… weird, but in a good way. He had a dry sense of humor, so anytime he actually messed with Wally or challenged him to a race was exciting. 

Wait -- did Superman do that with his other teammates? Not the racing, obviously, but-- “Superman,” Wally answered, grinning. “As much as I hate being cliche, but… yeah. Superman.”

Clark almost looked… flattered? He definitely seemed pleasantly surprised. “Oh, really?” he said.

“Yeah.” Wally offered a smile as he leaned forward. “Why? Is he your favorite, too?”

Clark suddenly furrowed his brows. 

Wally immediately backed off, eyes wide as the smile turned uncomfortable. “I- I’m sorry -- did I--”

“Oh! No! No, you just,” Clark shook his head, “you reminded me of someone right then. It was uncanny, really. Nothing bad.” Wally’s shoulders dropped with relief. “And my favorite isn’t Superman.”

“Huh?” Wally blinked, glancing briefly at the burger in front of him. He’d been pacing himself so well. Little did Clark know, he could’ve finished two dozen of those bad boys during the span of this conversation alone. “Who is it, then?”

“The Flash,” said Clark.

Wally was pretty sure he heard that wrong. “Who?”

Clark actually laughed. “I know. He’s all over the place, but he’s got a big heart -- trust me. If you look past all the somewhat ridiculous self-confidence, you can tell that he’s more human than most. Puts on a big show and brings laughs when w-- when the Justice League needs it most.”

Wally blinked. Blinked again. Holy shit. This guy just… “You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” he said, because he didn't know what else to say, and either way it really _did_ sound like he was speaking from experience. Which was weird. He was pretty sure he never met Clark Kent as the Flash. Or maybe he did and just forgot. Given that he was always going going _going_ , it wasn’t unthinkable.

And, as if to prove that, Clark adjusted his glasses (he actually looked nervous). “I interviewed him once. Briefly. It didn't get published, but still.”

Wally opened his mouth to say something -- what that was going to be, he had no idea whatsoever -- but then both his and Clark’s phones went off.

A quick glance showed him it was the Justice League. Talk about timing. “Sorry,” he said, “it’s work.” Which wasn't a lie, so score one for Wally.

“Same,” said Clark. “Maybe I'll be covering the scene you're heading to. Rain check?” he finished, gesticulating toward their table.

“Course! I'll, uh, see you around!” At that he walked out the door, not bothering to answer the phone. Instead, he sped out of sight and went straight to the source of the call.

He was in full Flash garb when he appeared behind John, who jumped and spat out a curse when Wally just said, “Hey, GL!”

John turned with a glare before lifting an unimpressed brow. “You're missin’ a glove.”

Sure enough, he was. Wally sniffed. “Well, you interrupted me when you called! I have a life outside of being the Flash y'know.”

“I find that hard to believe,” John shot back, the hint of a smile behind his hard expression.

“It's true,” Batman said, and this time, both John _and_ Wally jumped.

“Of course you would know his identity,” John said. “You probably know Superman's, too.”

“He does,” said Superman, and John and Wally turned in sync to see him, “but I also know his, so it's fair.”

John scoffed. “Ridiculous.”

Wally sped to John's other side and prodded him. “Not ridiculous. Fun.”

“Yeah. You would think so.”

“What was the call for?” Superman asked.

“It's Lex Luthor,” Batman said, and everyone groaned. “He broke out again and is trying to get our attention.” He glowered behind his mask. “It's working.”

“Ah, c’mon,” Wally said, running to Batman and resting an arm on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Bats. We can take care of that quickly.”

“No, we need to be methodical,” John interjected, crossing his arms. “Going in half-cocked isn’t going to help anyone. What we need is a plan.”

“Flash, Superman. You two create a distraction but do not engage. He has a kryptonite gun. Diana and I will attack him head-on, and Green Lantern will take to the skies to prevent any damage from spreading.” Batman tucked in his cape. “That’s our plan.”

“That was… fast,” said Wally. Ha. Puns.

Superman stepped next to Wally, and Wally felt his habitual smile grow into what probably looked more like an insane one. Oh, God. This might be distracting.

But no -- he liked Clark. Clark was nice. He could _not_ start crushing on fricking Superman.

“Let’s head out, Flash. We can start the distraction early.”

In lieu of a verbal response, Wally just nodded and took off. But God, now he didn't even want to _look_ at Superman. It was Clark’s fault for asking him who his favorite superhero was.

He was way ahead of Superman which would probably piss of Bats because the plan was to distract Luthor not get distracted themselves.

Which was, of course, why ended up being the one captured in some makeshift web that instantly stunted his powers. 

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. This was so not good. Not to mention, Luthor almost certainly knew Wally’s secret identity.

“You’re not the one I was hoping to capture,” Luthor said as he appeared in front of him. They were in a back alley off of Fourth Avenue -- not a busy area. Was that good? Wally wasn’t sure. “But I’m sure I can use you as a lure again. Isn’t that right, Wally West?”

“Wow. Very cool.” Wally lifted his nose. “Nice little namedrop there. Do you feel like the big man after that one?”

Luthor sniffed. “Sharp a tongue as always.”

“How about you let me out and I’ll show you what else is sharp?”

Luthor blinked, unimpressed. “Care to explain what you mean by that?”

This time, Wally blinked. “No? Just let me out!” He gripped some of the netting, the anxiety starting to build up in his throat. He couldn’t be vulnerable, not here, not now.

“I’m not going to do that,” said Luthor. “Especially not after what you did last time.” In a quick motion (too quick for Wally, especially considering he didn't have his speed at this second), Luthor pulled off his mask. “How about I make you feel the same way I did? Kill you in front of some cameras, a helpless, sniveling, _crippled_ child. They won’t love you anymore, _Flash_. Even after you’re dead.”

Wally pretended to be unfazed. “I’m not sure your logic checks out on that one. Martyrs typically have the opposite effect -- people _love_ martyrs.”

“Flash!”

“Was that Superman?” Luthor asked, a smile building on his face. “I think he’ll really like my kryptonite guns this time. I made plenty of them,” he said, waving a hand. 

Wally’s grip on the net tightened. “Give me back my mask.”

“Why? You don’t want to be exposed to the public before you die?”

“I mean, no? Obviously I’d rather not have either. Besides -- you could’ve outed me any time.” He swallowed, hopefully forcing down his desperation. Everything was going to be fine. Superman was almost here, and despite whatever guns or traps Luthor had, Superman would be fine. “Why bother doing it now?”

There was a crash somewhere behind him followed shortly by a blast. Wally whipped around when he heard a gasp of pain.

Sure enough, it was Superman.

And also, so long to his secret identity. No point in keeping it a secret from the rest of the team anymore. God forbid a goddamn secret identity.

Superman was leaned over, grabbing his shoulder as he glared at Luthor. 

Luthor laughed, preparing to say something, when a green light emanated from the side and entrapped him.

Right. Green Lantern.

“Hey,” Flash said, waving at John. “Care to get me out? And maybe give me my mask?”

“ _Wally?_ ”

Wally looked sidelong toward Superman, who was gaping at him. “Does _everyone_ know who Wally West is?” he asked, shaking his head dramatically. “And all this time I thought I was… uh… well, certainly not recognizable.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” said John, “I have no clue who the hell you are.”

“Was that an insult?” said Wally.

“Sure. And also, red hair. Can’t say I expected that.”

“Again with the insults,” Wally shot back. “And _please_ get me out of this--”

The net fell to the floor around him.

Wally turned to Superman and smiled brightly. “Thanks!”

Superman looked… disgruntled, maybe.

Wally felt his expression falter as he began to instinctively make himself look smaller and stepped back. “I… He tilted his head, glancing at the mask being held loosely in Superman’s hand. “Is something wrong?”

John, being smart enough to sense something was off, muttered something about taking care of Luthor and flew off with the criminal. 

“You’re Wally West,” Superman said.

“Um.” He wrapped his arms around his midsection. “Y- yeah. Please don’t tell me that you’re going to say that you don’t think I can--”

Superman extended the hand with his mask.

Wally glanced at the mask, back to Superman’s face, and down to the mask again. This was weird, right?

He quickly snatched the mask but refrained from putting it on just yet. “What’s wrong?”

Superman sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He seemed flustered. It was weird. “You said I was your favorite superhero,” he said.

Wally narrowed his eyes. What? No -- he’d only just…. “Should I go?” he said. “I- I think I should go.” He turned, ready to bust the hell out of this objectively terrible situation.

“Wait!” Superman put a hand on his shoulder before just as quickly pulling it back. “I’m sorry -- I didn't mean to make you nervous. I, uh…” He gave a small smile, “When you asked me who mine was, I said it was you.”

“I think I’m missing something,” Wally replied. 

Superman stuck out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Wally West.”

Wally reluctantly shook it. “Uh, nice to meet you--”

“Clark Kent.”

Wally froze mid-shake. “No.”

Superman shrugged.

Wally blinked. “Are you- are you--”

“I’m serious,” he replied. “My disguise is hair gel and glasses, Wally.”

And now he could see it. “Oh. Oh my God.”

“Yeah.”

Wally finally pulled his hand back. “Am I-- did we-- does that make this awkward? Because I- I’m not the best judge of that.”

“Maybe?” Su-- _Clark_ \-- shrugged. “But I’m sure we’ll get past that. At least we don’t have to lie to each other when on a date.”

Clark wanted to keep trying? That was… not what he expected to happen. “Technically,” said Wally, “I wasn’t lying. I _was_ going to work.”

Clark chuckled and pat Wally’s shoulder. How the hell had he not noticed that Clark was Superman? “Fair enough. Now how about we head back to the base and check up on Luthor’s capture?”

 

Neither Clark nor Wally mentioned that they were dating to the rest of the Justice League for a few weeks. Since then, the pair of them had gone of several dates, now _actually_ getting to know each other. Clark was apparently thoroughly entertained by how Wally oftentimes switched between behaviors more related to Wally West and others related more to the Flash. It was starting to rub off at his day job, too -- people at the department oftentimes froze as they started to leave him, surprised at his sudden quip.

“You okay, West?” an officer asked, her eyebrows raised to her hair.

He frowned. “What? Is something wrong with the evidence?” he asked, glancing at the pouch in her hands.

“No,” she drawled, “you just-- nevermind. Have a nice night!”

And she left.

“Uh. You too?”

“She’s already gone, mate,” said Julian, looking up from his own work. 

“I- I know, I was just--”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah -- do you mind finishin’ up? I got a date I need to get to.”

He froze up. Technically, Wally also had a date. But Julian was being uncharacteristically nice by asking rather than forcing it upon his coworker, so he may as well--

“What?” Julian snorted and trudged to Wally, slapping a hand against his back. “You got a date, too?”

“I-- I do, actually.”

Julian pulled back. “Oh, yeah? As if someone like you could ever get a date.”

Wally’s hand twitched, the motion a bit too rapid. “Well, you’re claiming the same thing, and you’re a jackass.” He turned to glare at his him. “I’d like to say my story is more believable.”

“Oh? You’ve gained a bit of an attitude.” Julian grinned sharply. “Good on you, West. Still gonna have you close up.” He snapped and pointed at West before walking away.

And right into Clark.

“Wha-- oh. Clark Kent? You working on a story here? We haven’t had any meta attacks here. Those buggers have run off scared, I think.” Julian grinned up at him.

“Not exactly,” Clark responded. “Do you have something against metahumans?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know from your articles that you support them.” He smirked. “Aside from some of your stances, I do think you’re a good writer. But what case got you in Central City?”

Clark angled his head to Wally. “That one.”

Julian furrowed his brows to see Wally pull off his lab coat and hang it up. Wally smiled. “You don’t mind closing up, right?”

As soon as he and Clark were out of earshot, Wally started laughing. “I didn't think you were gonna pick me up,” he got out.

Clark shrugged. “I wasn’t. Then I heard the other guy insult you and couldn’t help myself.”

“Eh, it’s fine,” Wally said, waving his hands. “It’s something you learn to get used to.”

Clark held out a hand to stop him. Wally ran into it before noticing and turned to frown at him. “What?”

“You shouldn’t put up with that,” he said.

Wally huffed. “It’s not that I can Flash around and make everything better. People are people, Clark.” He forced a smile. “Not everything can change.”

Clark sighed. “We just need to have hope that one day, it will.”

 

The person they’d captured wasn’t Lex Luthor. Well, it was, but it also wasn’t. Luthor was too smart for that. Instead, the captured “Lex” was a carbon replica that disintegrated after two weeks. The Justice League was only informed of this after another week had passed, leading to quite a bit of growling yells from their precious Batman.

So Luthor was on the loose doing God-knows what.

And Superman was missing.

Wally, of course, was starting to panic. He kept running up to Batman, suggesting that they let him do a sweep to search for him, but Batman refused with more insistence each time saying that he didn't want Flash caught in yet another trap.

“What’s your problem, man?” John eventually asked as Wally grumbled to himself, hands clutching his head. “I’ve seen you worried, but never like this.”

Wally blinked, forced himself upright, and smiled. “I’m fine! We’ll be fine. Superman will be a-okay.” He offered a thumbs up for good measure.

John rolled his eyes. “That ain’t gonna fool me, kid. Something’s getting to you. What is it?”

Wally pursed his lips. “Nothing. It’s… it’s nothing. I’m just nervous.”

John obviously didn't buy it. He sighed and clapped a hand on Wally’s shoulder before walking away, saying nothing.

“I’ve located a high concentration of kryptonite in an area near Louisville, Kentucky,” Batman finally said. “I think it’s safe to assume that the amount is enough to hold Superman captive.” He turned to face Wally, John, Shayera, and Diana on turn. “I think we can catch him by surprise. Be discreet.”

John crossed his arms. “Don’t tell me you want to do this alone.”

Batman didn't respond.

“No,” said Wally.

Batman narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“You… you aren’t gonna do it alone. We’re all a part of this. You can do stealth, sure, but you’ll need help. When has stuff with Lex ever been easy?”

“He has a point, Batman,” said Diana. “We are a team. We may as well act like it.”

Batman offered the slightest of exhales before nodding. “Fine. We all go. But give me a chance to do it quietly first. If there’s trouble, I’ll let you know.”

The three others shared glances. This was going to be their best bet. “Deal,” said Wally, spitting in his hand and sticking it out to Batman.

Batman walked right on by him.

 

Things didn't go as Batman planned, which, really? Was it that unexpected?

The good news was that Clark had been freed from his kryptonite cage.

The bad news was that they were all basically stuck in some kind of elaborate danger room now.

Wally tried to simply phase through the walls, but was thrown back with enough force to take out both Batman and Diana.

He quickly got to his feet and glanced around. Luthor hadn’t been anticipating the Justice League, but this was a building powerful enough to entrap Clark. Getting out wouldn’t be nearly as easy as getting in.

“I think I can disable the lock on the door,” Batman said, wincing and rubbing his head as he stood up. “Diana, cover me. The rest of you try to shut off those… things.” He pointed to the weapons aiming at the group, descending down the walls. And yeah -- they looked nasty. Like, instant-death nasty. Which, hey -- instant death was better than a prolonged one right.

“I have a better idea!” Wally said, lifting a finger. Batman growled at him. “Tell me how to disable the door, and I’ll have it done before we’re dead.”

 

 

It had been easy. Too easy. One second the door is closed, the next it’s open and they’re escaping.

They were all complete idiots not to have seen the extra precautions just outside.

“Watch out!” Clark yelled before shoving Wally out of the way. Out of reflex he almost made a quip but then--

“No. Nonononono! Superman!” He ran over, examining the puncture wound on his chest, just over his heart. Shit. Shitshitshit. This was his fault.

“Flash, what-- Superman!”

He was frozen until Diana said those words. “He-- he took the blast for me. I--”

“Dammit!” Batman ran over, quickly bringing an ear to his chest. “No pulse. He isn’t breathing.” He turned to Flash. “He’s dead.”

Diana and Shayera behind him both released small gasps.

Flash shook his head. “N- no. He can’t be.”

Batman growled, grabbing Wally by the shoulders and slamming him against the nearest building. “Why weren’t you more careful?”

“I--” he looked at Clark’s body on the ground. Then he slipped out of Batman’s grasp. He could do this. He could do this.

Diana was hovering over Clark. “Step back,” he said. “Please.”

She must’ve seen something in his eyes then because she listened.

He knelt down, hovering his hands over Clark’s heart. Closed his eyes.

Then he started vibrating his hands. Small movements, ones that needed to be fast, fast enough to--

_There_. He felt it. An electric charge. In one, quick motion, he pushed down his hands and felt as Clark’s body spasmed up against his hands.

Not enough. It wasn’t enough.

Wally stood back up, wringing his hands together. 

“Is that it?” asked Diana.

“I can try again with my mace,” Hawkgirl suggested.

“I don’t think that would be enough,” Wally replied, “but I’ve got an idea.”

And then he took off, running in a wide circle that crossed past Clark once a turn. He barely heard the others’ chagrined cries at the blowback. He couldn’t mess this up he _couldn’t_

This idea was similar to his last one. He’d need to build up an electric charge, direct it to his hand. But this one had to be bigger. It needed to be able to take form, emerge as plasma.

As a lightning bolt.

He’d never done it before, but there was a first for everything.

His whole body had to be practically buzzing with the charge, but he needed to get it in the precise moment, needed to release at exactly--

Now.

He dug his heels back, directed the electricity to his arm, drew that arm back then threw it forward like he was hurling a baseball.

It hit Clark directly in the chest, and the man gasped as he literally rose from the dead.

Wally blinked. “Clear.”

Shayera dropped her jaw. “H- how did you just--”

“What happened?” Clark groaned.

“You got struck by lightning,” Batman deadpanned.

Superman blinked groggily. “What?”

Wally made an executive choice by running over and punching the still-recovering Clark right in the jaw. “What’s _wrong_ with you! You shoulda let me take that blast!”

The other man was more-or-less unaffected by the friendly fire. “You would have died, Walls. I… I had to--”

“Um, well fun fact, Mr. Supes: you _did_ die. Like an idiot.” He crossed his arms. “Next time, just let it happen. I would have stood a better chance against the kryptonite than you.”

Clark had the audacity to _smirk_ at him. “No, you would have died, too. But unlike with me, we wouldn’t have had a human lightning rod to bring you back.”

Wally glared, then pulled off his mask so his glare could be just a tad more powerful. “You have no idea how much I hate you.”

Clark coughed, then looked up at him with that goddamn suave smile of his. “Please. You love me.”

Wally rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.” Then he lifted Clark’s head up and brought his lips to the other man’s, who made a brief noise of surprise before returning the favor.

The kiss only lasted a couple seconds at most, but it was enough to shock the rest of the team. Thoroughly.

John blinked. “That the fu--”

“Oh,” said Batman.

Clark winced. “Uh, yeah, we’ve been meaning to mention--”

Shayera wheeled on Batman. “Even _you_ didn't know about this?”

Batman turned his gaze to the side like a dog caught doing something it shouldn’t.

She put her hands on her hips and turned back to Wally and Clark. Wally blinked in full deer-in-headlights mode. Then he pulled his hands back. Clark’s head hit the floor with a sharp _thunk_. Wally angled his head to look at Clark, who just sighed. Then he looked back at Shayera. “Um.”

“So you’re dating?”

His eye twitched. “Um.”

“For a while now?”

His eyes flitted sidelong to Clark, who was looking at him like, ‘Sorry, this one’s all yours.’

His eyes got wider. “Um.”

“Not to mention, you’ve only ever flirted with the _girls_ on our team.”

“I assumed everyone knew.”

Everyone looked to Diana, who was tapping her chin thoughtfully. 

“You… knew?” said Wally.

“You were a bit more… _settled_ around him. Once I noticed that, I noticed everything else.”

“Huh,” said Clark. “That’s great and all, but, uh… can we go?”

“Right!” Wally quickly slipped on his mask and offered Clark a hand up. “Let’s leave. No more dying please.”

“Aw. So you don’t hate me?”

“No. And stop rubbing it in.”

“You _like_ me.”

“And you must have a head injury because you’re acting weird.” Wally slung an arm around Clark’s back. “So stop.”

“Congratulations.”

The voice was quiet, a soft rumble almost overtaken by the sound of their footsteps. 

“Wow, thanks, Bats!” Wally said as Clark grinned and said, “Thanks, Bruce.”

Everyone froze.

“Wait,” said Wally. “Do you mean Bruce as in… Wayne?”

Batman was frowning, but he didn't look too upset. Then, “Yes.”

John put his head in his hands. “What the _actual_ fu--”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Lemme know what's good and what's not (and please tell me if the romance actually seems like romance jesus christ i have no idea what i'm doing pls send help)
> 
> Also, I apologize for the really, really bad action. It wasn't my focus here, hence why every one of those scenes is, like, super shitty. I mean, gawd. Who wrote that shit? Must'a been a complete dumbass I'm tellin' you--


End file.
